Love Chronicle: Mirajane X Laxus
by SofiaKuran
Summary: Mirajane Strauss and her siblings work at the nursery, Fairy Tail. They desperately try to save it from debt. Laxus Dreyar, an old friend,is the COLLECTOR? Just what is he planning? And what's the story between Mira and him? Also spoilers for other couples, like NaLu. Also, an unexpected couple for the Strauss'.


**The song, 'Eutepre' is from Guilty Crown and the lyrics are by Amanda Lee. This was actually an English project. Still, I told him about it and he said that it was okay. SO I OWN NOTHING!**

**Love Chronicle**

**Intro: The Fairy Tail Nursery is in debt. Our main protagonist, Mirajane Strauss, a.k.a Mira, lives with her younger sister, Lisanna, at the nursery. Elfman, their brother, helps out because of the low staff members. However the debt collector just so happens to be their childhood friend?! He and his gang came day after day for their money, but the Strauss family just doesn't have enough. The antagonist's motives are unclear, but when an ill Mirajane is lost, what will our dear, supposed, antagonist do? Not to mention, the deadline for the due money is closing in on the Strauss family, but what will they do or rather what can they do? **

It's winter here in Magnolia, that's for sure. However, deep into the city, lays a small nursery, which is where our story begins. That morning, a drowsily young woman woke up next to her alarm clock on her nightstand. This woman is known as Mirajane Strauss and is the oldest of the three Strauss siblings. Her weak health proves to be a hindrance along with her white flowing, long hair. Mira has light blue eyes, but loves the color pink. The one thing Mira hates most of all is violence. She got out of bed and put on her favorite pink dress. The straps were frilly and a lighter pink than the dress itself, creating a 'V' shape. Mira always starts the day by waking up her younger sister, Lisanna.

Lisanna is the youngest of the three with short white hair and usually wears ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Mira walked into Lisanna's room. "Lisanna, hurry! We're running a bit behind. The children will be here soon," Mira said, taking Lisanna's blankets and opening up her blinds in the window next to the bed.

"Ugh…" Almost immediately, Lisanna sat up in bed, "That means no breakfast!" She complained, "Mira-nee, you know I can't live without breakfast!"Mira ignored her sister's outcry and went outside to open the fence.

Soon enough, snow started to fall and with it, came the children with their parents. "Good morning," Mira said to the children as they walked inside the nursery. And with each passing, the children replied, "Good morning, Miss Mira."

One of the mothers, Lucy Dragneel, went up to Mira. "Hey, Mira. Thanks for taking care of Nalu. I heard what's been happening around here and I want you to know, I'll always be there for you. The same goes for Natsu. We all grew up together after all," Lucy reassured Mira.

"Thank you, Lucy. It means a lot to me," Mira said.

The two waved good-bye to each other. Mira went back inside and Lucy walked back the way she came. As Lucy went to turn around at the block, a man with bristly white hair almost ran into her. Thankfully, he missed her and headed towards the nursery. "Sorry Lucy! See ya around!" he yelled. "Don't worry Elfman. I'm sure Mira's not mad at you for being late," Lucy called out.

Elfman ran and ran, in fact, he almost ran past the fence opening. Fortunately, he stopped short, but created a small dust cloud. However, what awaited him wasn't his cute and adorable big sis, Mirajane, it was his guy-ish sister, Lisanna and boy did she look angry.

_Just my luck! I'm dead!_ Elfman thought.

"Elfman!" Lisanna walked up to him and grabbed his ear, pulling it closer to her face, "YOU'RE LATE!"She yelled in his ear.

Elfman is the middle Strauss and used to live with his sisters until he got married. He has a very noticeable tan and is a pianist.

Meanwhile, as Lisanna scolded Elfman, Mira sighed, "Not this again." Nalu, Natsu and Lucy's son and nicknamed, 'Al,' went up to Mirajane. "Go. I'll take care of everyone else. I am the oldest of the group and obviously the strongest here. I won't let them take our nursery," Al said confident.

Mira went outside to stop her siblings' ruckus. She walked up to the younger Strauss' and gave them an intimidating smile which shut them rite up. "Now, now, you two. Don't fight and please try to get along," Mira scolded gently. "Yes, Mira-nee," they said innocently. Mira sighed once more.

_They're like little children. _Mira thought. She patted them on their heads. "Don't let it happen again. Now go, before _he _comes," Mira warned.

Elfman and Lisanna rushed inside, Mira made sure they got in with no trouble. And so there you have it, the nursery run by the three Strauss siblings.

The nursery is quite spacious, but with little toys for the children. As you can tell, our characters are in a predicament. The Strauss's late mother was cheated into debt and her children are trying to save it. But back to the nursery, in the front of our lovely nursery, were the children's playing grounds. The playground had a sandbox, swing sets, monkey bars, what a normal playground consisted of, but since its winter what can they do with all that? The nursery, itself, is run down and repairs would cost a fortune. As a result, Elfman repairs everything, as well as creating new toys from scratch. Inside the building, there were several doors. Three were bedrooms, one for Mira and another for Lisanna and the last one was for Elfman, but now it's a guest room. There was also a room for an office and let's not forget the nurse's office. Other rooms were the kitchen and bathrooms. Lastly is the classroom, which compared to the other rooms is the largest. In the front of the room, is a large green chalkboard with a metallic frame and colorful chalk pieces. Above it is an alphabet chart and a red clock, the shape of an apple. Towards the far back of the room was a piano, which Elfman would play for the kids. In front of it, were the children's chairs, old and scratched. There were windows to the left of the chairs and notebooks to the right. The children love the nursery the way it is, old or not.

Later that day, parents came to pick the kids up and an unexpected visitor came as well. Natsu noticed a familiar man, a man who leaned against the fence. His head hanged low and blonde hair covered his face with his hands in his pockets. He didn't move and remained silent until Natsu approached him. The man in front of Natsu is Laxus Dreyar. He used to be a student at the nursery and a childhood friend of the Strauss', but also the debt collector of the nursery. Natsu immediately grabbed Laxus by the collar and with the other hand, flames were being emitted. "What are you doing here? LAXUS!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's outcry didn't scare the children. They knew the story and who/what they were dealing with. "Why are you doing this? Aren't we friends?" Natsu questioned.

Laxus said nothing nor did anything. He just stood there taking it all in. Finally, he sighed. "You don't under-" And then Mira came rushing out. "Natsu! Let him go!" Mira yelled and transformed her arm into a strong beast-like arm.

She grabbed Natsu's arm and forcefully pulled it off of Laxus. "Mira… I'm sorry. But I just wanted to help."

Mira smiled, "You were doing it for the nursery, right? Well, that's all that matters. Now take Al and go."

Natsu bowed before leaving with Nalu and everyone else. Mira went up to Laxus and gave him an intimidating stare.

"Please leave," Mira sternly said.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that," he said.

"Mr. Dreyar, I will ask one last time to leave. So please leave," She said threateningly.

"You can't scare me away. Stop putting up that brave front of yours and just abandon this nursery. Hand it over to me," Laxus said, with no emotion in his voice or eyes. He stopped leaning on the fence and stood in front of Mira. "So what will it be?" he asked.

Mira clenched her teeth and made fists and started walking closer to Laxus. As she did, tears started to form into her eyes. Mira went up to Laxus and slapped him on the cheek. "I HATE you, Laxus Dreyar!" Mira yelled and Laxus's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. "I hate you!" Mira's tears flowed down her dry cheeks.

Laxus smiled deviously and chuckled. "_Hate, _you?! I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth, especially towards me!"

Elfman ran outside with Lisanna. Mira stood there with her face buried in her hands. Elfman grabbed Mira and held her close to him to calm her down. Laxus got up from the ground and Lisanna punched him against the fence.

"Leave!" Lisanna said loud and clear with a dark and scary expression.

Laxus turned around and waved good-bye. "The deadline is soon, don't forget," Laxus warned.

The next day, Elfman left for a part-time job and Mira and Lisanna were left with the kids. They took them to the park and it started to snow. The children ran around until Lisanna made a snowball and threw it at Al. It hit his face and Al blushed. "Hey! No fair!" Al complained.

"You wanna go, 'lil man? Bring it on!" Lisanna teased. The girls went to Lisanna's side and the guys to Al's.

Mira sighed. _Such children. But then again, I'm not much of an adult either. More like… a lost child. _Mira thought as she went to sit under a pine tree overseeing everyone's actions.

After a while, Mira went to get warm drinks for everyone in the vending machines, but on her way back, she was huffing and puffing. Mira looked completely flustered.

_Geez, a fever at this time? _Mira thought. She leaned against a tree and slowly sat under it. _I wonder who will find me. The snow just won't let up. My throat hurts too much to scream and my vision's getting blurry. _She thought going unconscious.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was doing a head-count to get ready to return to the nursery. "I think we're good now, right, Mira-nee?" Lisanna looked over to the pine tree. Lisanna's eyes widened along with everyone else. "She was there when we started playing! Where'd she go?" Lisanna panicked.

The group went to search for Mira, but was unable to find her. "Split up and we'll meet back right at the center of the park!" Lisanna instructed. Lisanna tried to contact Elfman, but he wouldn't pick up. She ran and searched everywhere.

_Mira, where are you?! Help! MIRA! _Lisanna thought as she searched.

Soon she ran into Bickslow. Bickslow is a tall man with dark blue hair and eyes, but works for Laxus, who happened to be next to him. "Whoa! Lisanna, what's got you so worked up? Playing hide-and-seek?" Bickslow laughed.

Lisanna looked at him and grabbed his shoulders. _I don't know what to do, who to go to anymore! _Lisanna thought desperately. "Please help! Mira has gone missing! I took my eyes of her for a while and she left without telling me! If… anything happens… to Mira…" Lisanna fell to her knees and fainted.

Bickslow and Laxus's eyes widened. "Hey, Lisanna!" he tried shaking her, but there was no response. Bickslow picked her up, carrying her in his arms.

"TCH! I'm going to go find her!" Laxus ran off. After a while, Laxus found uneven snow under a tree. He took his gloves off and started digging. Deep within the snow, he found Mira's pale, cold face, breathing very slowly. He took her frail body and held her closely, trying to warm her up. "…Laxus… you came. You… always came to my rescue…" Mira whispered before falling unconscious again.

Back at the nursery, after the children left, Mira was in bed and Laxus was taking care of her. Lisanna had just woken up and stormed into the room. "Get out. I'll take care of her," Lisanna said.

"Don't forget, you fainted on the job," Laxus reminded her.

Lisanna blushed, "I was… uh… just a bit anemic from the running… yeah, that's it," Lisanna tried to defend herself. She brought up a chair next to him and the mood became serious. "Why are you doing this?" Lisanna asked.

"Because it's my job," he answered after a moment's hesitation, his head hanged low and hands clasped together. "You're job involves hurting those close to you, even the woman you love?" Lisanna asked questioning his motives.

"You think I want to? Believe me, if I could I wouldn't," Laxus looked over at Lisanna and she leaned in closer to his face, "Then what's stopping you?" She asked, dead serious.

However just as Laxus was a about to reply, Bickslow barged into the room. "Lisanna! What're you doing out of bed?!" Bickslow shouted worriedly. _Just a little longer and he would've told me! Bickslow, you have such awful timing! _Lisanna thought before sitting back down in her chair.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," Lisanna said annoyed, "You two should leave. Elfman will be back soon," she said coldly.

Laxus left, but Bickslow stayed behind. "I thought I said leave," Lisanna crossed her arms, tilted her head, and glared at Bickslow.

She sighed and turned around to stare at something other than Bickslow. "I never could win against you in a staring contest," Lisanna sadly chuckled to herself.

Bickslow went and embraced Lisanna from behind. "Lisanna, don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered closely in her ear, "I don't know what I would've done if you left me here alone."

Lisanna could feel his warm breath against her ear which made her blush slightly. "Really, now?" Lisanna smiled, then sighed, "What's happened to us? We were all so happy at the nursery."

"It's best if you don't dig too deep into what Laxus is up to. I don't want you to get involved," Bickslow sadly said.

Mira, who'd been awake the whole time, quietly listened on their conversation as well as Laxus who listened through the door. _Would you just get on with it, Bickslow! Now I know where the name comes from! _Mira and Laxus thought.

Lisanna turned around, "Who do you think you're talking to?" Lisanna laughed.

Bickslow smiled, "Lisanna, when this is all over, I want us to go on a normal date."

Lisanna's face was completely red and she tried to hide it by head-butting Bickslow in the stomach. "IDIOT!" she yelled embarrassed.

"Oof!" Bickslow agonized.

After a few minutes, Bickslow took Lisanna by the chin and their eyes linked. "Is that your answer?" Bickslow asked.

"Of course not, IDIOT! I…I can't put it into words, so how about… I call you," Lisanna blushed looking down.

_ALRIGHT! GO BICKSLOW! _Mira and Laxus thought.

The next day, Saturday. Mira was off duty, more so, because the nursery is closed on the weekends. Mira was getting her coat and headed towards the park while Lisanna and Elfman were at their part-time jobs.

At the park, Mira looked around everywhere, remembering the old days when she was a child in the nursery. Mira went through the forest and walked to the highest hill with the tallest sakura tree (cherry blossom). She touched the tree's bark and smiled sadly. The wind began blowing.

_This is where Laxus protected me from that bear, but got hurt in the process. It was snowing and no one could hear my screams, they only heard my singing voice. Thinking back to those times… really… _"…hurts." Mira dropped to her knees and wept.

A few minutes later, she sat up against the tree and sang her lullaby: "_**Wild flower blossoming, I beg of you, tell me this so I know too, Why do people fight? They all act as if it's right. Don't they know that's no way to live…" **_

Meanwhile as Mira was singing, Laxus was walking through the park also reminiscing. Soon he heard and angelic voice. "EUTEPRE!" Laxus yelled and ran towards the voice. People were staring at him.

_Keep singing, Mira! I won't let you go this time! _Laxus thought. At the hill, Mira stopped singing.

After a moment of silence, Mira's eyes widened, "That's it!" Mira started walking back to the nursery. However, Laxus ran right past her and got to the hill, he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. "We passed each other?!" he said aggravated.

When Mira got to the nursery, she called for Elfman and Lisanna who should be home during that time. "Did something happen?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Yep! We're going to hold a concert to save the nursery!" Mira smiled.

Lisanna and Elfman stared at Mira and smiled. "That's great! What songs will you sing?" They exclaimed.

"I was thinking of singing, 'Jenga', by Koko, 'Heart', by Razzy, 'Heaven', by LucyHasYou, and a duet also by Razzy!" Mira said.

"A duet?" Lisanna seemed puzzled.

"Yes! You and Bickslow are singing, 'Love Chronicle'!" Mira winked.

"But that song's too embarrassing and besides, BICKSLOW?! You want me to sing with him?!" Lisanna blushed.

Elfman and Mira laughed. "No need to hide your embarrassment, Lisanna. We know all about you and Bickslow," Elfman smirked.

The next day, Laxus waited outside again. Mira went to shoo him away. "Again? Really? Shoo!" Mira said. She went to go back inside, but Laxus grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "After you listen," Laxus said seriously.

Mira sighed, "Okay, go."

"Mira, I-" Laxus stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"What do I have here?" A man in black, gray hair and a beard asked.

"Dad!" Laxus turned around in surprise.

"Have you coaxed our dear Mira into giving up her into giving up the nursery?" he asked.

"No. The nursery is staying and we have a plan," Mira said convincingly. Mr. Dreyar took a minor step back, intimidated. "Hmph!" He turned around, "I'm leaving."

He said walking away. "You have a plan?" Laxus asked.

"It's a concert and you better be here tomorrow night at 8," Mira said skipping back inside happily and Laxus smiled.

Back inside the nursery, everyone was practicing for the concert. Al was practicing his drum routine, whereas Sasha was practicing the bongos. Elfman practiced the electric piano, trying to figure out good beats to use and Lisanna was using both the electric and acoustic guitar. Everyone else was making outfits for those going on stage.

"Mira, whose working on the stage?" Lisanna asked.

Mira smiled, "Oh you know. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and a bunch others. They've already started making it!" Mira said excited.

"They do nothing but fight, though," Lisanna said worriedly.

Mira laughed, "They're grown men, Lisanna. Give them a chance!"

However, there was a crash outside. Mira and everyone ran to see what was happening. There piles of freshly cut wood on top of Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. "Idiot! I told you to be careful!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oh like you were _so _careful, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"The two of you shut it! It's both your faults!" Gajeel yelled at the both of them.

As they were bickering, everyone else burst into laughter. Loke, a close friend, went up to Mira. "Sorry Mira, but you know how these three are. Some people never change," Loke apologized then chuckled.

"Oh please! Don't worry about it! They look like they're enjoying themselves and that's all that matters to me!" Mira laughed.

"Reminds you of back then! Then, Laxus was also part of it!" Loke laughed.

By the end of the day, Elfman had blindfolded Mira. "Hey! Elfman?! What're you-" Elfman hushed her. "It's a surprise," he smiled. Elfman followed by everyone directed Mira outside. They took her to the fence and off went the blindfold. Mira's eyes widened and she gasped.

"No way! This is the same nursery?!" She said surprised. The stage was huge with a banner and pink and yellow balloons. The banner read, "The Nursery Won't Be Taken From Us!" There was a ticket booth, food booths, and game booths. "These colors…" Mira pondered.

"That's right. Yours and Laxus's favorite colors," Elfman said and Mira blushed. "Do you like it?" Everyone asked. Mira looked at everyone's expressions and fell to her knees. Everyone gathered around worriedly. "Do you feel sick?! Do you not like it?!" Natsu asked.

Mira shook her head and began to cry, "I love it!" The men smiled and so did Lisanna.

The next night, the night of the concert, many people attended. They even filled the entire front yard of the nursery. "So many people," Mira gulped nervously. Lisanna patted Mira on the back, "You'll do just fine. No need to be nervous." Mira took a deep breath and let out all her stress.

Lisanna smiled and then looked towards the fence and smiled even more. She poked Mira's arm and got her attention. Lisanna pointed to the fence and Mira blushed when she looked over. "Go, he's not waiting for me," she laughed.

Mira walked over to the outer side of the fence. "Hello sketchy person who's waiting outside from all the fun," Mira laughed looking into Laxus's eyes. He laughed, "Sorry for being sketchy." Mira smiled and then realized something, "Wait you're early. You're supposed to some at 8 not 6," Mira said. Laxus blushed and looked away, "I guess I lost track of time." Mira laughed, "You're supposed to say that when you're late!" Mira took Laxus by the hand and took him to the other side of the fence.

"C'mon! Let's play something!" Mira smiled. They played many games and lost track of time. Mira's eyes widened when she looked at Laxus's wristwatch. "Oh no! I'm late for the concert!" Mira panicked.

"Already?! Go! I'll be watching!" Laxus pushed her towards the nursery. Mira ran inside and into her room. She rushed into her outfit. It was light pink with a rosy pink flower on the right strap. Mira went to her mirror and carefully applied her make-up. She went back outside and met up with everyone. "Sorry!" Mira apologized profusely. Elfman smiled and patted Mira on the head, "Not to worry, Lisanna told me."

He handed Mira her mic and she scurried onstage. Music began playing with Sasha on bongos, Lisanna on acoustic guitar and Al on drums. Mira made a quick speech, "Thank you for joining us on this beautiful winter night! This song is called Jenga and the lyrics by my friend Koko. So here goes!" People were enchanted by Mira's voice.

_I'm going to give this my all! _Mira thought. Once the song had finished, the crowd's cheers were unending. Laxus stood next to Bickslow, blown away. "I'd forgotten how good a singer Mira is," he said.

Bickslow smiled at his expression. "She'd make a great wife," Bickslow teased. Laxus looked at Bickslow's smug face and blushed. Mira made another speech as changes on stage were being made. Only Sasha left the stage and Lisanna switched to electric guitar. "This song is called Heart. Someone once told me, 'Heart is a beautiful thing.' His name is Razzy." Elfman, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Evergreen all came onto the stage.

"That's like everyone from when we were kids," Laxus whispered surprised. The music began playing and with the 12 person chorus, the song became a great success. When they were done, the crowd cheered louder than before. "Amazing! People are even filling the streets," Natsu whispered to everyone.

Mira smiled, "Okay! This is our second to last song called Heaven. I must thank LucyHasYou for writing the song, so thanks Lucy!" Elfman, Al, and Lisanna remained on stage. Elfman played the piano, commencing the song. During this song, Bickslow grabs Laxus and pulls him closer to the nursery. "What's wrong?" Laxus asked. "Uh… I need to use the bathroom, I can't remember where though," Bickslow said. Laxus sighed, and then complained, "Really? During the concert?"

Bickslow walked in and turned left. "Wrong way! I want to get back, hurry up!" Laxus yelled. Bickslow went into Elfman's room and hid behind the door. Laxus followed suit, but Bickslow locked the door behind them and smiled deviously. "Bickslow!" Laxus said aggravated. Bickslow threw Laxus an outfit and Laxus caught it. "Put it on," He ordered. "If I get to see Mira sooner than gladly," Laxus said changing into a ripped yellow colored shirt and ripped jeans.

"Happy?" Laxus asked. "Very," Bickslow replied, "Now hurry!" Bickslow grabbed Laxus once more and dragged him outside.

Meanwhile on stage, Mira went over to Lisanna. "It's time, where's Bickslow?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Just introduce the last song. I'm sure he's coming," Lisa, Lisanna chuckled.

Bickslow took Laxus to the stairs leading to the stage. "What is this?" Laxus asked surprised. Elfman took Laxus by the arm, dragging him up the stairs and handing him a mic.

Laxus looked at Bickslow, who was fake coughing. "Sorry, but it seems the weather has made me ill," Bickslow said trying not to laugh.

"Go, Mira's making her speech," Elfman said, giving Laxus a push and smiling at him.

Back on stage, "This is our final song called Love Chronicle! Now introducing…" Mira unexpectedly points to Laxus and her eyes widen, "Laxus?!" Laxus walks up to Mira and takes her hands in his. "Sing with me because… I've fallen for you," he said. Mira blushed and the crowd went "Awe!" "Of course," Mira smiled. Lisanna was the first to cheer followed by everyone else. Mira and Laxus faced the crowd, holding hands, "And now the finale!"

**Laxus: **_**Precious Memories that we made in our younger years, and as we grow, the promises are lost.**_

**Mira: **_**And someday soon we will meet again. So I'll wait here for you 'til then.**_

**Both: **_**And when you're here with me, my life will be complete. You were the one that melted pain away. **_

**Laxus: **_**From my heart. **_

**Mira: **_**That smile upon your face. **_

**Both: **_**Brings life into my day. **_

**Laxus: **_**Oh let us promise here and now, we will make memories to fill the void…**_

**Both: **_**That's inside my heart…You and I… And just because I want to love, it doesn't mean my heart has healed… **_

**Mira: **_**I'm begging you… **_

**Both: **_**To give me strength. So I can love you honestly. I'm going on a journey now, to seek the one I lost long ago. **_

**Mira: **_**And no matter what you do, I will go on loving you… **_

**Both: **_**Forever…**_

When the song ended, Laxus hugged Mira. He put his right hand on her shoulder and stroked Mira's hair. Laxus lifted up Mira's chin. They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed. "Oh YEAH!" Bickslow yelled. The crowd laughed at his outburst, as did Laxus and Mira and then cheered.

After the concert, Laxus and Mira went into the classroom to talk things over. "Did you make enough?" Laxus asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that the Fairy Tail Nursery's time has come," Mira admitted. "Wasn't this for the nursery?" Laxus asked. "Originally, but now I want to start fresh," Mira grabbed Laxus's hand, "I want to start fresh with you."

They both smiled and laughed. Their foreheads touched and hair entangled. "You're my most precious treasure," Laxus said.

A few years later, Laxus and Mira were happily married and started a new nursery called the Love Chronicle. A cheesy name, but their name. It's the song that brought the two back together.

One sunny afternoon as Laxus was cleaning up the toys outside with Mira, Bickslow and Lisanna walked by. "Mira-nee!" Lisanna hugged Mira.

"Hey Bickslow! Lisanna! Long time no see!" Laxus said, shaking Bickslow's hand.

"Just fine, man!" Bickslow cheerfully said.

Lisanna took Bickslow by the ear and pulled him close to her, "Enough with the BRO-fest! It's making me sick!" Lisanna pouted.

Bickslow smiled teasingly, "Sure you aren't jealous, baby?"

Lisanna blushed. "So how's Mira-nee?" She asked changing the subject.

"She's well. Her health's improved since then," Laxus said.

Lisanna playfully elbowed Laxus in the shoulder, "Is your cute little wife treating you well, dear brother-in-law?" Lisanna teased.

Laxus blushed and Bickslow laughed. Mira snuck up behind Bickslow and wrapped one arm around his neck. "What about you two? When will I be expecting a wedding?" Mira laughed, "I mean c'mon. You two have been living with each other since the nursery closed down. Not only that, but it's been quite a year since I got married. You're the only Strauss who's still single. Hurry up! We're not getting any younger!"

"Yeah, but we're taking it slow," Lisanna blushed.

"Three years is taking it slow?" Laxus asked smirking.

"I'm waiting for Bickslow!" Lisanna defended herself.

Mira pushed Bickslow towards Lisanna. "BickSLOW! I know you have the ring! I'm the one who picked it out for you guys! So hurry it up!" Mira shouted.

Bickslow's eyes widened. "This isn't easy you know!"

Lisanna's eyes widened and she blushed. "Just tell me you love me!"

Bickslow lifted Lisanna's chin and kissed her. "I love you! So please marry me!" They both blushed and Laxus and Mira laughed side by side.

"Finally!" they all said in unison.


End file.
